A Coffee Shop Date For Two
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Sequel to The Aftermath.. Stiles comes out, goes on his first date and learns just how awesome the people in his life really are all in 48 hours.


Stiles was not nervous. Why would he be nervous? It was such a silly notion, being nervous. Especially over something as mundane as a date. Just a random date, with a random guy, who was absolutely not random in any sort of way.

Okay yes fine! Stiles was nervous! But come on! Could you really blame him? He had a date, A DATE!, with Deputy Pretty Eyes. Better known as one Mr. Kyle Parrish, who Stiles just so happened to have a ridiculous crush on. So what if Stiles was seventeen and still crushing on people. It was allowed, damn it, when someone was a gorgeous as Kyle was.

"So, I sort of have a date," Stiles said as nonchalantly as he could muster, his train of thought stuck solely on his date. Excuse him for wanting to brag a little, even if it meant basically coming out to all of his friends at once.

"Dude, good for you, man. Who is she?" Scott asked, his eyes fixated on the TV screen and video game in front of him.

"Uh," Stiles paused, eying the other people in the room. They were his friends, who okay fine, yes they were very judgmental but Stiles still loved them, well most of them, okay not the murder twins but everyone else. "Its um, my dad's new deputy at the station."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as she shot him a glance over her shoulder.

"Stiles, sweetie, I didn't know your dad hired a new female deputy." Damn Lydia to the deepest pit of hell and back.

"He uh, he didn't." Stiles mumbled, averting his gaze and opting to stare wistfully at a stain on the rug under his feet.

"So then who..." Isaac snapped his mouth shut almost as fast as he'd opened it.

"Wait, what?" Scott paused the game and turned to look up at his friend.

From his spot in the corner, Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Deputy Parrish? The _new_ new guy?" Derek asked, because of course Derek knew exactly who Stiles was talking about.

Stiles nodded, slightly afraid to look up and see the reactions from his friends.

"He the one Kincaid knocked out the night we tried to hold up that armored car?" One of the murder twins asked. Stiles was pretty sure it was Aiden.

"Yep." Lydia popped her lips, drawing out the 'p' as she answered.

"So you've got a date with _him_ then?" Scott asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Dude, I thought you were dating Derek!" His no longer best friend exclaimed causing Stiles to snap his head up.

"What?!" Stiles nearly tipped himself over the side of the couch as he jumped up in surprise. "Dating Derek? Again I say, what?!"

"Yeah, dude, I thought like, you and Derek were an item or whatever." Scott shrugged.

Stiles flailed his arms, pointing at himself then Derek, then back to himself again.

"Why would you think I was dating Derek? No wait, why would you think Derek was dating me?!"

"Uh, because Lydia said-" Scott started and Stiles eyes snapped from one best friend to the other.

"Oh because Lydia said? Lydia said what exactly?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, please, Stiles," Lydia started. "You very well could have been with Derek for all we knew. I just assumed you were the one he was sleeping with. What with him being attracted to all the supernatural baddies we've come across recently."

Derek's glare could be felt from across the room.

"Oh my god." Stiles huffed as he threw himself back down onto the couch. "Derek and I are, dare I say it, friends. But that's it. I like him well enough but, no. No offense, dude."

"Believe me, none taken." Derek muttered.

"So uh, the new guy. That your dad hired. You have a date with him?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Scotty, I do. Tonight in fact." Stiles offered his friends a small smile. "He uh, he asked me out a couple of days ago after I had a bit of a breakdown in dad's office at the station."

Stiles words seemed to put everyone on alert.

"No, I'm fine. I swear! I just," Stiles sighed. "I went to see Kyle, to apologize for everything and it just sort of progressed from there. I said I'm sorry, he said I didn't need to, I got angry, then he asked me out."

Lydia snorted.

"Of course he did, honey." Her tone might have been condescending but the gentle smile she offered him helped settle Stiles nerves.

"Where's he taking you?" Derek asked, offering Stiles his own private smile that shockingly helped settle him even more.

"We're meeting at the coffee shop down on Main. Nothing big, or fancy, just two guys, having coffee, getting to know each other." At Derek's nod of approval Stiles grinned.

"And how exactly does your dad feel about you going on a date with someone older than you?" Lydia asked.

"You mean after he threatened Kyle and promised no one would ever find his body if he hurt me? He's as fine as can be expected. A bit worried that I um, that I'm not exactly ready for something like this so soon after everything that's happened but like I explained it to him, I need something normal. And this is normal for me. Well not normal since I don't exactly date but you get the idea." Stiles said in a rush, suddenly nervous again.

"We do, buddy," Scott said, a smile on his face. "Have fun and don't forget to use protection!"

Stiles groaned at his best friend, kicked him in the back and thus started a wrestling match in the middle of the room. This was exactly the kind of normal Stiles needed.

"So this date," Stiles groaned at his father's words. "You're completely, 100%, okay with deputy Parrish asking you out? No pressure, no being guilted into it? Just you, accepting because you want to go out with him?" The Sheriff asked, needing to for his own peace of mind.

"Yeah, dad, its all me, completely 100% me, wanting to go out with Kyle, okay?"

John sighed.

"Son, I'm just worried that maybe you're rushing things a little bit. I mean, its only been a couple of week since..."

"Yes, dad, I know!" Stiles snapped. "It was my mind that was possessed, after all. Not exactly something I could easily forget."

"Hey now, kid. I'm just asking because I'm worried and because I care, alright? If you want to go out with deputy Parrish, then fine. I won't stop you. But I just need to make sure this is something you want. Something you are totally on board with, okay? I just..." John sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just worried is all."

"I know," Stiles said, his tone much calmer than before. "I do, okay? But this is my decision and my choice and I want to go out for a night, with a hot guy, have a good time and maybe-"

"Get lucky better not be the next words out of your mouth." John interrupted.

"-forget about the past couple of months. Anything other than that is an added bonus." Stiles smiled at his father. He supposed he owed him for being so understanding. "And because I am such an amazing son and all around great person, you dear father, are eating like a king tonight. Whatever you want, one night only, so you better make it good." Stiles laughed at the huge grin on his father's face.

"Steak!" John said immediately. "No wait, a big juicy, greasy burger with a huge order of fries and oh! A chocolate milkshake for dessert!"

"I did say enjoy it, didn't I?" Stiles chuckled. "Call Melissa, invite her out-oh don't give me that look! You can not be surprised that I know you've got the hots for Mrs. McCall! Everyone knows!" John groaned as Stiles nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "If I'm going out tonight on a date, you might as well too, yeah?"

"You really are a good son, you know that right?" John said, reaching across the table and patting Stiles hand. "Your mom would have been proud."

Stiles ducked his head at the praise his father gave him, hope that yeah, his mom would have been proud of him.

"Make sure dep-um, Kyle, make sure Kyle has you home by curfew, okay?"

"Sure thing, pops!"

For whatever reason, it hadn't crossed Stiles mind that being seen out in a very open and public place with Kyle would draw such looks from so many people. It was beginning to make him nervous and slightly panicky. Of course it shouldn't have surprised him though, this was Beacon Hills after all and gossip was a favorite pastime for the majority of its residents.

"If its bothering you, Stiles, we can go somewhere else. Or, or we can just call it a day and-" Kyle's voice was soft and Stiles couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely not. If people don't like what they see then they can just _look away_," Stiles hissed at a mother on the other side of the shop who was very obviously staring at them as she tried to cover her small daughters eyes.

Kyle smiled. Stiles was, well to be quite honest, Kyle thought Stiles was something extremely special. He wasn't sure how anyone could know the boy and not think so. And god help him, but Kyle really, _really_ liked Stiles.

"Can I get you a refill?" Kyle asked, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Thank you, yeah. Um, hot chocolate, please." Stiles smiled.

"No coffee?" Kyle asked.

"No, no coffee. I uh, I went long enough without being able to sleep so I'm trying to stay as far away from things that might keep me awake and wired as I can." Stiles offered Kyle a small smile when his own smile faltered.

"Hot chocolate it is then."

Stiles' gaze dropped once Kyle was no longer looking. That all too familiar itch under his skin was back, for whatever reason, and Stiles felt the urge to run. Count his fingers and run because as much as he put on a good show for his dad and his friends, there were times when the mask slipped and Stiles felt the panic seeping back in.

It was ridiculous, of course, and Stiles knew it. The nogitsune was gone, banished back to whatever hell it came from. There was no logical reason for Stiles to panic, he knew that, but knowing it and being able to do something about it were two very different things.

Taking a deep breath once, then again, Stiles tried to will away the panic attack he could feel closing in on him. There were too many people that knew him, that were still watching him and whispering for Stiles to go into a full fledged panic attack.

"Stiles?" Kyle's voice broke through the fog that was beginning to cloud Stiles' mind. "Stiles, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

Doing as Kyle said, Stiles took one more shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

"Good. Okay, now I want you to tell me about the last movie you saw."

Stiles opened his mouth only to snap it shut just as quickly.

"Oh come on now! All your father ever talks about is his movie obsessed son! So tell me, the last movie you saw, what was it?"

"I, uh, Ca-Catching Fire."

"That the sequel to that Hunger Games movie? I heard it was crap." Kyle said, feigning disinterest.

"WHAT?!"

"I heard a couple of guys down at the station talking about it earlier this week. Said they'd taken their kids to see it and it nearly bored them to death."

Stiles mouth opened and closed half a dozen times before he found the right words to tell Kyle just how wrong he, and those idiotic old men, actually were.

And just like that, Stiles' panic attack was forgotten. Kyle had been warned by the sheriff that Stiles still had bad moments and to be careful and watch for them. That if he encountered Stiles in what looked like the middle of an attack to do whatever he could to get his mind off of whatever he was thinking.

Stiles quickly, and eagerly, assured Kyle just how wrong he was about Catching Fire and demanded the names of the two men who obviously needed a lesson in cinematic gold.

The rest of the evening went much like that, with Kyle and Stiles talking and getting to know each other. Stiles learned that Kyle was a middle child with both and older and younger sister, that he was a DC man all the way and that given a choice between pizza and curly fries, pizza won every time. Stiles nearly walked out at that. (Not really but it was a close call.)

Kyle learned more about the supernatural world than he'd probably ever wanted to know, but Stiles assured him a little knowledge went a long way in Beacon Hills. He was also informed that Stiles was a Marvel man and anything else was completely blasphemous because Iron Man was the shit. (Kyle nearly laughed himself silly at Stiles very apparent crush on Robert Downey Jr.)

All and all, near panic attack forgotten, it was a perfect date. One that seemed to pass too quickly for both men.

Parting ways outside of the little mom and pop diner where they'd decided to get something to eat was slightly more awkward than Stiles had been hoping.

"I had a really good time," Stiles said, forcing himself not to smile like a lunatic.

"Even though I'd pick pizza every time?" Kyle teased and Stiles huffed out a snort.

"Even then. As long as I still get my curly fries, we're all good."

Kyle smiled, ducking his head shyly.

"I promise to always let you have the curly fries."

"I think I'll keep you then."

"Yeah?" Kyle asked, risking a glance up at the younger man.

"Yeah." Stiles said as he bit his bottom lip, a bit nervous as to whether or not a kiss was acceptable after only one date because Stiles really, really wanted to kiss Kyle. Really.

"That's, that's good." Leaning in, Kyle pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Stiles' mouth. "Cause I think I'd like to keep you too."

For once, Stiles could have cared less about the blush he could feel heating up his cheeks. He was in too much of a good mood to care.

"I'll see you soon then? Tomorrow, maybe?" Stiles asked and when Kyle nodded his head Stiles ducked in and pressed a kiss to Kyle's lips before the older man could stop him. "Tomorrow then." Stiles said quickly and ducked away and into his Jeep.

Kyle smiled the entire drive home.

So did Stiles.

"Can I assume by the smile on your face that you and Kyle had a nice time tonight?" John asked Stiles seconds after he'd closed the door behind him.

Stiles was fairly sure his cheeks were going to sore come morning from the amount of smiling he'd done. Not that he cared, mind you. It was worth it.

"Yes, father o' mine. Kyle and I had a very nice time."

"No one bothered you, I hope."

Stiles snorted as he kicked his shoes off.

"Depends on your definition of 'bothered', I reckon."

John's eyebrow rose in question.

"Just a couple of people at the coffee shop, who apparently had never seen two guys out on a date before, couldn't stop staring at us." Stiles waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Did you ever stop to think that it wasn't because you were both men, and instead because the Sheriff's still underage son was out with one of the Sheriff's new obviously much older deputy's?" John asked Stiles, a chuckle low in his throat.

"Oh." Stiles could feel his cheeks starting to heat. "Wait, is this going to cause problems for you at work? Dad! Why didn't you say something?" Stiles eyes were wide in alarm.

"There will be absolutely no trouble from anyone because of you and Kyle. If someone happens to have a problem with it and they feel the need to voice their opinion to me, well, I can kindly tell them where to stuff it, can't I?" John grinned.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed. "You can't tell someone to 'stuff it'! You're the sheriff and-"

"-and you're my son who I trust 100%. You came to me first and told me about Kyle rather than go sneaking around behind my back. I trust you and I obviously trust Kyle or else he wouldn't have gotten within three feet of you. Its fine, Stiles. Shockingly, you are almost 18 so I couldn't do anything about it anyway. Just, please, for my sanity, don't do anything with him that would make me have to arrest him til you are 18, yeah? I don't think arresting your first boyfriend is going to win points with either one of you," John grinned as he clapped Stiles on the shoulder. "I'm glad you had a nice time tonight, Stiles. You deserve it."

"Thanks, dad. I uh, I really really like Kyle." Stiles could feel his face begin to flush again.

"I know, kid, I know."

Stiles sighed happily as he watched his father retreat up the stairs for the night. It had been a good night, great even. It was exactly what Stiles needed.

For the first time in a long time, sleep came easily for Stiles that night.

"Hey, daddy-o!" Stiles exclaimed as he made his way into his dad's office the next afternoon. "I brought lunch!"

John's smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw what his son was forcing him to eat today.

"It really was too good to be true, wasn't it?" John asked, a pout on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked while pulling things out of the bag.

"Last night's junk food. God Stiles, that burger was the best thing I have ever had in my mouth!"

Stiles coughed, his eyes watering.

"TMI, dad. Seriously. And um, is-is Kyle around?" Stiles asked, his eyes darting towards the opened door he'd just come through.

"I suppose he's at his desk." John said, grimacing at the veggie burger in front of him. "Why?"

"I um, I brought lunch. For all of us." Stiles stated and John looked up, slightly surprised but smiling nonetheless.

"PARRISH! MY OFFICE. NOW." John yelled, startling Stiles and apparently Kyle as well who came barreling into the office seconds later.

"_There's no need to scare the shit outta him, dad!_" Stiles hissed at his father when he saw the slightly scared look on Kyle's face.

"I gotta get my kicks someway kid," John laughed. "Take a seat, deputy, Stiles here brought us lunch." The older man grinned at the shocked look on his deputy's face. "Well, I say lunch but I seem to have gotten some sort of burger type patty that I know for a fact is not real beef and oh surprise, surprise, a salad." John glared at his son.

"Stop complaining, old man. You had the real stuff last night. I reckon you're good til at least Thanksgiving." Stiles smirked.

Kyle was slightly shocked. Perhaps a lot if he was being honest. Everyone knew Stiles brought his father lunch a few times a week and even that he stayed to have lunch with him as often as he could. But bringing Kyle lunch as well? Well, that surprised him. Quite a lot actually.

The Sheriff's startled laughter jerked Kyle from his thoughts.

"Really, Stiles? I mean, really?" John outright laughed at the confused look on Kyle's face.

"Yes, really." Stiles snapped. "You both need to start eating better! Don't even think I don't know about the donuts in your bottom drawer, father of mine! So what if I want to keep you, both of you, healthy." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to pout.

"Um, I'm sorry. But I'm a bit confused. What did Stiles do exactly?" Kyle finally asked.

"Why, he brought you lunch!" John exclaimed. "A nice, hearty, healthy lunch." John's grin was slightly frightening.

Kyle looked down at the lunch in front of him and, before he could stop himself, wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What um, what is it?" He asked.

"Veggie burger and a salad. Enjoy." John grinned, happy that he was no longer the only one Stiles had the insane need to force feed healthy food to.

"Forgive me for giving a damn about your health," Stiles muttered, shoving a hand full of curly fries into his mouth.

Kyle looked at the sheriff first and then, in a brief moment of what was either insanity or fierce bravery, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Stiles' mouth.

"Thank you, Stiles. It looks delicious." Kyle said earnestly.

A fry, or two, fell out of Stiles mouth when it dropped open in shock.

John groaned. It seemed that Kyle was, in fact, a keeper.

"Close your mouth, son, before you start catching flies." The sheriff huffed in annoyance. "And eat your damn food before I do."

Stiles mouth snapped shut. He was pretty sure he was blushing, almost positive if the frown on his dad's face and the grin on his, his boyfriend's face was anything to go by.

Stiles smiled. If this was as much normalcy as he could get, he would gladly take it and run. Or not run so much as stay exactly where he was, with the people he was with. He had his pack, his dad and now, now he had Kyle. Stiles was pretty sure he was the luckiest guy. Other than the whole possession thing, of course.


End file.
